


Communication, My Dear Holmes

by webshop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Fluff and Angst, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, barely any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webshop/pseuds/webshop
Summary: Takes place in The Sign of Three and then after The Lying Detective. sherlock lets something slip, John refuses to see his best friend as anything more than competitive. They're fucking awful at communication.Kind of inspired by a post ”its April first and I can't stop thinking about how Sherlock would mistakenly decide to confess his feelings to John today and John would think its just a joke, leaving Sherlock to confused as for why.”





	Communication, My Dear Holmes

Set during the stag night and then later on after the lying detective.

 

John and Sherlock were both drunk. after coming home from the many bars, John had pulled out a bottle of whiskey.  _ Macallan Single Malt _ . There was still over half the bottle left over, it was over three years old and had been purchased right before Sherlock had jumped… 

 

They didn’t talk about its origins but Sherlock knew.

 

John had gulped down two fingers and then another refuel which Sherlock just counted as half a glass. Sherlock despised liquor so he was still nursing his, they were both relatively drunk though, that was undeniable. 

 

“Let’s Play another game.” Sherlock suggested, they had played ‘I Spy’ on the way to the flat but John had given up out of frustration; Sherlock kept deducing his item.

 

“Game, mm.” John grumbled a bit and swirled the whiskey in his glass “Any suggestions?” 

 

The younger man finally drank the rest of the amber liquid and held his glass out for John to refill it. “I don’t know of any, I Spy was your suggestion.” 

 

John refilled Sherlock’s glass, the bottle had been emptied and John threw the now empty bottle onto the floor. It made a mute sound as it hit the carpet and Sherlock made a mental note to buy John another bottle eventually.

 

“Never have I ever?” John suggested.

 

Sherlock quirked a brow, he knew of the game but only as a drinking game. He definitely did not want to drink anymore, especially after this glass. “That is a drinking game… I do not think it would be,” he paused and his mind looked for the right word “Beneficial for us to intricate ourselves anymore.”

 

“Let’s do it like this.” John suddenly announced after thinking for a few minutes, he set his glass down and grabbed Sherlock’s hand. 

 

The younger man almost flinched at the sudden touch but he stopped himself and relaxed his hand. He watched John unfold his fingers and then gave John a questioning look, John explained that if he had done something then he would have to hold a finger down until he had none left. Whoever ran out of fingers first won the game.

  
  


Once they started, it was hard to stay on track. Sherlock kept giggling because John would explain every time he put a finger down and then they lost count and started all over again.

 

In their second round, Sherlock was winning but John was only one finger behind. It was John’s turn and he was going to guarantee his own win.

 

“Mm, never have I ever fallen in love.” He smirked as he folded a finger down and looked at Sherlock.

 

The detective looked at his own hands and then slowly folded his pinkie finger down. “I win,” Sherlock announced quietly and his eyebrows furrowed while he replayed what had just happened in his head.

 

”Bollocks, no bloody way you've fallen in love!” John exclaimed, his cheeks were starting to get red from all the alcohol he had consumed. 

 

”I love you, does that count?” Sherlock quickly spat back, he watched John's eyes widen but then his lips split into a smile.

 

”Funny sherlock, whatever you need to do to win right?” 

 

Sherlock leaned back in his chair, why did John think he was joking… He was in love with John Watson. He needed to tell John he wasn't joking-

 

”I've got another game, wait-” John interrupted Sherlock's thoughts of distress and stumbled off to the kitchen.

  
  


3 years later 

  
  


Sherlock hugging John after what he had done to him was proof of Sherlock's love. He would always forgive John, love, and sentiment blinded him from seeing what their friendship had come to.

 

But there they were, embracing each other at Baker Street. John had been crying into Sherlock’s shoulder and Sherlock felt like crying as well, hearing his best friends pain made his heart ache.

 

”John, I-I need to sit down.” Sherlock announced after the hug hit the 12-minute mark. His back was aching and he could feel his head spinning, fuck how he wished he could have ignored the pain but he was clean now. Well, he was about 6 hours clean but he was going to stop using.

 

”Oh, shit.” John wiped his eyes with his hand and helped Sherlock back into his chair ”Sorry for crying on-”, 

 

”There’s no need to apologize, John,” Sherlock murmured, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his back and his chest.

 

” I’ll make tea.” John hurried off into the kitchen and Sherlock pulled his legs onto the chair. Tea, the British solution to everything. 

 

”Do you remember your bachelor party?” Sherlock asked upon John's return, accepting the cup of hot brew and wrapping his fingers around it.

 

”My stag night? Most of it, if I’m being honest, I don't remember much after the client dropped by.” John carded his fingers through his hair and sipped on his tea. ”But yes, why?”

 

Sherlock set his tea down ”I was not joking or… Saying it to win the game.” He cleared his throat and looked up at John ”I am in love with you, I wish it did not take you beating me for me to tell you. I love you, not only as your best friend but as whatever you see me as. I wish to stay by your side until either of our deaths, I cannot imagine a life without you, John.”

 

He picked up his tea again and took a sip ”Thank you for the tea.”

 

”You’re gay?” John blurted out, his brain could only process so much of what Sherlock had just told him at once.

 

Sherlock bit his lip ”Gay? Yes, was that not obvious… John what about me indicates that I am a heterosexual?” Of course, that was the first thing that would sink into Johns funny brain after Sherlock’s confession.

 

”And you're in love with  _ me _ ?” John choked out the ’me’ as if it had a bitter taste. ”Sherlock, this isn't funny.” 

 

”No, I don't think so either. You could have just told me my feelings aren't returned, you did not have to make a joke out this,  _ feelings _ …” God, now Sherlock was the one close to tears. 

 

”Sherlock no, what are you talking about?” John rubbed his face in frustration, they were horrible at communication. What was new? John got up and walked over to Sherlock, he put one of his hands on Sherlock's uninjured shoulder and looked him in the eye ”Sherlock Holmes, do you love me?”

 

Sherlock raised his hand and placed it atop of the one on his shoulder ”I love you more than I know how to express, please. I promise I am making no attempt at a joke or to fool you. I have been in love with you since you were willing to shoot a fucking cabbie for me.”

 

Sherlock felt wetness on his cheek but then it was replaced by something warm, John had wiped his tear away.

 

”Sherlock Holmes, not only did you just swear but you also made me the happiest man in London. I love you too.” John kissed Sherlock's forehead and his hand rested on the man's cheek.

 

”Oh, God.” Sherlock buried his face in his hands, John sat on the arm of the chair. Had he upset Sherlock? Was being touched too much for him? 

 

”We have wasted so much time.” Sherlock finally says, removing his hands from his face and wiping them on his trousers. 

 

”But we have so long left, I promise I will make it up to you.” John put his hand on top of Sherlock’s, he felt the hand turn over and their fingers interlaced.

 

”Can I have a proper kiss now?” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at writing Johnlock, I apologize. Also I can't describe emotions so it's very uh bland in that sense. Thank you for reading


End file.
